Chinese Patent Application No. 201210359807.5 discloses an electrical connector, including an insulating body 10, multiple terminals 20 received in the insulating body 10, and multiple soldering balls 30 used to be soldered onto a circuit board. The soldering ball 30 is irradiated by means of energy such as laser, so that the fused soldering ball 30 hits a lower surface 22 of the terminal 20 and the soldering ball 30 is fixed and attached to the lower surface 22 of the conducting terminal 20. The soldering ball 30 needs to be completely fused, and therefore it is energy-consuming and time-consuming. Moreover, before the soldering ball 30 is soldered to the terminal 20 by means of laser, the soldering ball 30 is not positioned, and because the soldering ball 30 hits the lower surface 22 of the terminal 20 at a position at a distance from the lower surface 22 of the terminal 20, it is not easy to manage and control the position at which the soldering ball 30 is fixed and attached to the lower surface 22 of the terminal 20. Additionally, a soldering surface on which the terminal 20 is soldered to the soldering ball by means of laser is parallel to a surface of the circuit board, and therefore different laser fusing extents of the soldering balls causes different heights of the soldering balls, thereby causing that some of the soldering balls cannot contact the surface of the circuit board, and a missing soldering phenomenon occurs, thereby affecting electrical conduction between the electrical connector and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.